Frozen II: The Night Of The Frozen Fire
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Could an old legend actually be true? Post-movie. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Adonis in this story. Terrific job once again, guestsurprise! :)**

 **Frozen belongs to Disney.**

* * *

 **Frozen II: The Night Of The Frozen Fire**

Elsa was enjoying being the queen of the land. She was a kind and gentle ruler and all of her people loved her. There was nothing but peace in the valley and she could not ask for anything more. She did miss her sister Anna, but now that Anna and Hans were married, they would not be back from their honey moon world travel trip for a while.

"She deserves to get out for a while. Considering we were living in this castle for most of our lives," she giggled to herself. "I think they could actually use a welcome celebration since they will be coming home soon."

She was right in the middle of writing out her plans when she heard a scream outside. She dropped everything and ran to the window. She saw a child running up the stairs and she had tears falling down her face.

"Let her in immediately!" Elsa called out. Once they let the child in, she gasped and ran up to the queen.

"I'm s-s-sorry…QQQQQueen Elsa…"

"Shhh…you're shivering and cold! Come and sit with me," Elsa said as she quickly scooped the child and let her sit on her lap. She ordered blankets and then wrapped the child in her own robe to keep her warm. "There there…now tell me what's wrong."

"Queen Elsa! Weird stuff…on north mountain…near Fire Mountain," the child gasped out.

"That mountain has been deserted for years; ever since the battle of the Vikings." Elsa said softly.

"But Queen Elsa, there is something weird happening; I saw smoke from the mountain!" The child said. Elsa then noticed she had a cut from running through the woods.

"Oh, sweetie…," Elsa cooed as she then used her ice powers to heal it and cool it a bit. But she frowned at this child's news.

"Something strange is happening in my kingdom and I am going to find out what it is…," she said angrily. Once the child was taken care of, she spoke to her most trusted friend Melody. "Melody…I know that you have business near the sea and I know Queen Ariel would miss your company."

"Don't worry…I can keep an eye on things here, but you must be back before nightfall. If not, I will send a group of people to search for you. I don't want you getting hurt," Melody said softly to her friend. They hugged and then Elsa prepared for her journey.

She packed a horse and supplies for a whole day and then she set out. There was very little that would surprise Elsa because she knew most of the area, but she could not hide the feeling of fear in her heart. "I don't know this area that well at all," she whispered to herself. She remembered the legends her father told her when she was little. It was about fire mountain and how she was to avoid there at all costs.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

"It's dangerous Elsa…a great evil lives in that mountain," the King said softly.

"What is it, Dad?"

"A long time ago…an evil Viking Lord tried to take over the valley. He was ruthless and evil and he would try to harm everyone in his way. It was not until the people banded together to stop him did things change."

"What did they do?" She asked.

"They placed him in the mountain and placed a curse on it; he would never be freed from the curse until he learned how to love and genuinely love people. But he was so enraged when they trapped him that he swore to take even more vengeance on the land when he was freed. Therefore, it is better to stay away from fire mountain," the King said quietly.

 _End flashback…_

* * *

"I hope that was just a legend and only a legend," Elsa said quietly. She then saw a man run towards her and he had burn marks and a torch. "YOU THERE?! What are you doing?!"

"Queen Elsa! Turn back! Something strange is happening in that mountain…"

"Get to safety…I will take care of this!" She said as she galloped off in the direction of fire mountain. Once she reached Fire Mountain, she carefully dismounted and walked slowly towards the entrance. She smelled fire, but that was because the mountain had lava underneath it.

"I will get to the bottom of this," she said in a frightened tone. Elsa walked around and stumbled through the damp, dark cave. She felt the drops of water from the ceiling and the damp pools of water on the floor. It was seeping through her clothes. She then saw a dark entrance in the back of the cave. She lit her torch and gasped at what she saw as she walked through the entrance; there were many unmarked graves everywhere. It appeared to be an ancient burial ground.

"This must be where they buried all of those evil Vikings," she whispered. She then heard a sound that caused her to stumble back in fright. She spun around but saw nothing! She was so afraid that she tripped over the biggest coffin-like grave that was made into the stone wall. She screamed when she fell into a pile of human bones; she then jumped up and ran out of the cave! Even the Snow Queen was frightened by a spooky place like this! As she ran she felt the walls shake!

"W-What's happening?" She gasped as she mounted her horse and galloped away. She was too far to hear a deep voice moan out of the cave.

"What is happening dear child…is me…," the deep voice cooed out.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had. Hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: Please continue this story. It sounds like a wonderful one! :)**

 **To everyone else, please leave guestsurprise a review, but absolutely no flames. Remember, I am watching the reviews on not just my stories, but also on guestsurprise's stories and if I see any reviews that are flames, those reviews will be removed and reported! I'm not joking about that. Thank you.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen II Chapter 2**

Elsa continued to ride as fast as she could. She was terrified of what she had seen! Once she reached the castle, she closed the doors and panted calmly. She knew that somehow she needed to protect the kingdom…but how?

"I need to think of a plan…," she whispered to herself. But just at that moment, there was a scream in the distance. She ran to the window and saw children and people screaming in terror as fire mountain began to spout bits of lava and smoke.

"The mountain is awakening…," she gasped.

"But that's impossible! It's been dormant for years!" Melody whispered.

"I know! But this is terrifying…," Elsa whispered. She was becoming more and more afraid with each passing moment. As she thought about what to do, she tried to calm down her people and tell them that there was nothing to fear. But in the distance, she saw that the mountain was indeed creating more and more lava!

"I think we need to evacuate the town…," Elsa said gravely. "I don't want anyone harmed by this strange occurrence."

"I will get the evacuation boats. The people will be sent to the other side of snow mountain. But what will you do?" Melody asked.

"I will stay and protect the kingdom. I can't let everyone's homes be destroyed."

"I will stay with you…"

"I can't let you do that…"

"I am staying with you. That's what friends do." Melody said softly.

"Thank you, Melody…as queen, I need to make sure that the kingdom my parents left to me stays intact. But I have a feeling this will be a hard task." Elsa said softly.

That night, Elsa was fast asleep and it was almost as if she could feel someone in the room with her.

"Wake up, dear Elsa…," a voice called. Elsa stirred only a little. "Come now, dear one…wake up…"

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she saw a figure sitting in the corner; she couldn't tell what he looked like. Only that he was tall and slender, but still muscular. She couldn't see anything, only his red eyes that peered out to her from the darkness.

"Oh, you are more beautiful than I realized…," he cooed.

"Who are you?!" Elsa said as she threw an ice arrow at him. He quickly dodged it and then appeared to have two fireballs in his hands.

"Oh come now…the fighting cannot begin yet…," he chuckled.

"Get out of my kingdom!" Elsa hissed as she created a large snowball and tried to encase him in it.

"Elsa…you cannot stop me. I am not only in your kingdom…I can enter your dreams as well…," he chuckled as he disappeared when she threw a large sharp ice pick at him. Now she was afraid! This was a being that could not be easily stopped!

"W-Who are you?!" She gasped. She then screamed when she felt him grab her arms and pin them to her sides. He then pressed his hot lips against hers and she heard only three words.

"Call me…Adonis…," he whispered.

Elsa's eyes shot open! Was it all just a dream? She looked around her room but there was no sign of the mysterious intruder.

"I must have been dreaming…," she whispered to herself. But as she laid her head back down on her bed, she noticed something sitting on her counter. It was a large white rose. A rose that was not there before.

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen II Chapter 3**

Elsa took off the next morning to find that creature that entered her room. She was determined to keep her people safe at all costs!

"You can't fight that creature alone! You need to wait for your sister to come back," Melody said softly.

"I can't wait that long! He is a danger to both of us and I will not let him hurt anyone!" Elsa replied harshly. "I will find him if it's the last thing I do!"

"You don't have to look far Elsa," a voice replied. Elsa and Melody spun around and they saw a tall figure with red hair and yellow-red eyes. He was definitely charming, but he looked dangerous as well. Elsa then ordered Melody to run and get help. Hesitantly, Melody complied and left.

"How did you get in here?!"

"I let myself in." He smiled.

"Get out of my kingdom!"

"No. I have come to reclaim what is mine. And this is delightful; I have a snow queen to have with my kingdom. Pity our powers don't get along."

"I am not yours and this is not your kingdom!"

"Oh, but it is. I had the right to this kingdom long before you were even born."

"You speak nonsense! That would make you millions of years old."

"Exactly. But your people put a curse on me. No matter. I have come back now that you have awakened me so now you and your kingdom will belong to me." He smiled a devious smile. At that moment Elsa threw a large ice pick at him, but he dodged it.

"Now the battle begins…," he smiled.

"You will not harm my kingdom, Adonis…," Elsa hissed.

"So you know who I am?"

"What other villain would enter dreams!" She growled as she aimed a large ice spear at him.

"Yes, that is a new ability I gained! Marvelous ability isn't it?" He snickered. She rolled her eyes and created a large arrow of ice to aim right for him but he then created a large fire shield and melted it. She was sweating and slowly running out of steam.

"You're wearing down, ice princess?" He said as he cocked a curious brow.

"Never…," she replied harshly as she aimed another row of ice arrows at him. He melted them easily with his fire and then created a large fire ball! She also created a large ice ball and they both collided. The end result threw them both across the room. Elsa was so tired at this point that she could barely stand.

"Yes, the ice princess has run out of steam," he smiled. Elsa then felt him wrap his hands around her. She began to squirm, but every time she tried to create an ice ball, his fire would melt it quickly.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"No. I have come to reclaim my kingdom and the ice princess now belongs to me," Adonis laughed, letting his pearly white fangs show. He then pinched a nerve in her neck and knocked her out cold.

"Now my princess, let's go home." Adonis smiled as he picked her up and walked out of the palace with Elsa in his arms.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Uh-oh…Adonis has captured Elsa!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**guestsurprise's words: Sorry it's short; but this story wasn't mean to be super long. :)**

* * *

 **Frozen II: Night Of The Frozen Fire Final Chapter**

Elsa woke up in Adonis' old castle. If the legends were true he was the same one years ago that caused so much pain and agony. She slowly got to her feet and prepared to fight, but something was different about Adonis. He didn't have that fire like he did before.

"I don't want to fight, Elsa."

"What do you want then?!"

"A chance…a chance for peace. I am not the same man I was years ago. I just want to learn about your people and a chance for a new start."

"How can you want to change that fast?!"

"I have had many years to think over my actions. Imprisonment and ruthlessness is not a way to treat one's subjects. They need to be treated with respect and love. I have let my spirit stand beside you many a day and I have watched you rule. I have observed how your subjects love and admire you."

"T-They do? They don't think I'm a monster?" She asked quietly.

"I should say not! Your ice powers have amazed them and I am truly amazed myself. I am surprised that there is one such as myself who has been given the power of the elements."

"That's right…you are the prince of fire!"

"And you are the queen of ice. I do, however, wish for a chance to live in your kingdom. I wish for peace now and harmony only. And perhaps one day, we can become more than just acquaintances." He smiled as he walked closer to her. She smiled as she put her hand out and they shook hands.

"I have to admit though; kidnapping is not the best way to earn someone's trust," Elsa said as she cocked a curious brow.

"I wanted to be alone with you. I just wanted you to relax and we talk rather than worrying about your guards and other subjects. I am not here to harm anyone. My men and I can only be released from the curse when we learn to love others. I wish to begin that now."

"Well, there is no time like the present. Welcome to my kingdom Prince Adonis," Elsa smiled warmly. He gave her a warm smile in return and held her hand softly.

"Just call me Adonis, your majesty." He winked.

"And you can call me Elsa." She smiled as the two walked out into a brand new day and a brand new future.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
